Diver's High
Diver's High is a song by Japanese rapper SKY-HI (aka Mitsuhiro Hidaka). It is the first opening to Gundam Build Divers. Lyrics Romaji= hirakareta suteeji saa Push to Play tokoton asobi tsukusou ze kono geemu hazunda mune jiyuu ni odore unmei wo nigiru no wa kono te chouten wa yatara dekasou de jibun to wa muen ni mieta koukei ore datte kateba soko e tte toko ni "yametoki na" dareka no koe ha ga tachisou ni nai kyoudai na wooriaa haiboku wa horonigai aa, tooi na oeba nigeteku no sa shouri wa takai kabe tobikoeru tame ima tonari ni ite kureru no wa dare? mou nigecha dame kono kizuna ga hane furueru ude wo tsukami tatakae Head Up! mae e susumou ze senaka wa makaseta Okay? Number one wo aise chikakute tooi sono sekai mezashite hitori kkiri janai ze mada tsuyogareru riyuu wo kimi to mitsuketa kara saa donna ashita ga matteru? rankiryuu, kasanaru toraburu demo yowaki ni naru no wa tabuu pinchi no toki koso noo gaado I got ya ai kontakuto koku ikkoku, joukyou wa henka naa dou yara koko ga shounenba migi hidari zengo kakunin saa miete kita zo chouten ga atama no naka made hajikeru kurai ni sora no mukou made ten takaku raijingu I see, I see issho nara anshin kakko tsukesasete kure yo Fly me puraido, namida nonda kako, ikutsumo no batoru... subete wo tsunagou kono sutoorii no saigo wa yakusoku no chi de waraou ze aibou Stand Up! kata narabe ikou ze yume monogatari no sono mukou e Head Up! mae e susumou ze kimi to nara nani ga kitatte nige ya shinai ze nan man kai torai shite todokanakutemo mou ikkai ni kakete sanzan datte naite mata tachiagaru riyuu wo kimi ni mitsuketa kara Number one wo aise chikakute tooi sono sekai mezashite hitori kkiri janai ze mada tsuyogareru riyuu wo kimi to mitsuketa kara saa kyoudai issho ni ikou ze |-| Kanji= 開かれたステージ さぁPush to Play とことん遊び尽くそうぜこのゲーム 弾んだ胸　自由に踊れ 運命を握るのはこの手 頂点はやたらデカそうで 自分とは無縁に見えた光景 俺だって勝てばそこへ ってとこに「やめときな」誰かの声 歯が立ちそうにない強大なウォーリアー 敗北はほろ苦い あぁ、遠いなぁ 追えば逃げてくのさ勝利は 高い壁　飛び越える為　今隣にいてくれるのは誰？ もう逃げちゃダメ　この絆が羽 震える腕を掴み闘え Head Up！　前へ進もうぜ 背中は任せたOkay？ No.1を愛せ 近くて遠いその世界目指して 一人っきりじゃないぜ まだ強がれる理由を君と見つけたから さぁどんな明日が待ってる？ 乱気流、重なるトラブル でも弱気になるのはタブー ピンチの時こそノーガード I got ya　アイコンタクト 刻一刻、状況は変化 なぁどうやらここが正念場 右左前後確認　さぁ見えてきたぞ頂点が 頭の中まで弾けるくらいに 空の向こうまで天高くライジング I see, I see　一緒なら安心 カッコつけさせてくれよFly me プライド、涙飲んだ過去、 いくつものバトル…全てを繋ごう このストーリーの最後は 約束の地で笑おうぜ相棒 Stand Up！　肩並べ行こうぜ 夢物語のその向こうへ Head Up！　前へ進もうぜ 君となら何が来たって逃げやしないぜ 何万回トライして届かなくても もう一回に賭けて 散々だって泣いて また立ち上がる理由を君に見つけたから No.1を愛せ 近くて遠いその世界目指して 一人っきりじゃないぜ まだ強がれる理由を君と見つけたから さぁ兄弟一緒に行こうぜ |-| English= Open stage Now Push to Play Let's play all the way Bounced chest, dance freely It is this hand that holds the fate The apex seems to be big A scene that seemed unrelated to me If I win, I will go there The voice of someone who quits Mighty warrior who doesn't seem to stand up Defeat is bittersweet Ah, far away If you chase it, you ’ll run away. Who will be next to the high wall to jump over? Don't run away, this bond is a feather Grab your trembling arms and fight Head Up! Let's move forward Okay who left the back? Love No.1 Aiming for the world that is near and far I'm not alone I've found the reason why I can still be strong So what tomorrow is waiting for? Turbulence, overlapping troubles But taboo is the bearish No guard when pinching I got ya eye contact Every moment, the situation changes Apparently this is a critical moment Right and left front and back confirmation I can play in my head Rising sky high beyond the sky I see, I see Let me put you in parentheses Fly me Pride, past that drank tears, Many battles ... Let's connect everything The end of this story Laugh at the Promised Land Stand Up! Let ’s go side by side Beyond the dream story Head Up! Let's move forward I won't run away with you Even if tens of thousands of trials are not received Bet again Crying I found you the reason to stand up again Love No.1 Aiming for the world that is near and far I'm not alone I've found the reason why I can still be strong Let's go together brothers Track Listing Single #Diver's High Snatchaway/Diver's High(Special Edition) #Snatchway #Diver's High #So What?? #Snatchway-acapbella #Diver's High-acapbella #So What??-acapbella Music Video Full Version Notes & Trivia *Snatchway is also opening theme for Playstation 4 video game, New Gundam Breaker. Category:Openings